An IM from Jeff Hardy
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: I'm working from home on my stories.... guess who IM's me?
1. Default Chapter

Hi, my name is Alice, well that's my pen name, my real name is Desirée

Hi, my name is Alice, well that's my pen name, my real name is Desirée. So I'm here putting together my stories, trying to update them to fanfiction.net and create my website at the same time. I had to work online and there's nothing that bugs me more when I'm working online than to be annoyed by I M's That's instant messages. Anyway I got one.

Flywitme: a/s?

Okay so I'm totally annoying this because I haaaaaaaaaaate these type of questions. After a few moments, it seems as if this person has become a little agitated.

Flywitme: A/S?

Excuse me buddy what's with the fucking caps?! Expecting things to only get uglier (He might send me a picture, or even worse, be a chick!)

Reeinez: 31/f.

Flywitme: 31?

Reeinez: and?

Flywitme: Nothing…. I'm 23 and Male.

Reeinez: ok.

Flywitme: Got a gif?

Oh God not a picture exchange… should I give him my real one, or a fake, will he give me a real one or a fake…I am too busy for this.

Reeinez: I'm ugly.

That'll get rid of him quick.

Flywitme: So am I.

Damn!

Reeinez: I'm really trying to work on some stuff, can't talk now.

Flywitme: I read your stuff.

Reeinez: You did?

Flywitme: yeah on Fanfiction.net.

Reeinez: and?

Flywitme: You're one hell of a writer!

Reeinez: Yeah Vince Mc Mahon is knocking down my door.

I keep forgetting that sarcasm (I call it sarc "ass" ism) doesn't work with Ims.

Reeinez: Thanks.

Flywitme: So do you have a gif?

Damn man!

Reeinez: yeah, hold on a sec.

So I stop what I'm doing and dig through my files for a semi attractive picture… this one will do. I type in Fly's screen name and upload the picture and send.

Reeinez: Sent.

Flywitme: Thanks.

Yes you are so welcome to be graced with such loveliness (note sarc "ass" ism)

Bart Simpson's Voice: "One stinking letter? Why'd you call us together for that?

Some folks e mail says "You've got mail" I've changed mine 8)

Flywitme: Check your mail.

I go to check my mail and find an attachment that says "me". Normally I don't open stranger's pics, so I run my virus detector on it first.

As his pictures start to come clear I spill my Pepsi all over me as I see a screen capture….

Flywitme: You're beautiful!

The picture is clear now and it's a screen capture of Jeff Hardy holding the picture I just sent to him……….OMG am I shitting a brick now or what?!

Read and Review


	2. An IM from Jeff Hardy Part 2

Flywitme: Uhmm

Flywitme: Uhmm? Hello?

You still there?

Reeinez: Yeh

I manage to type in while cleaning up my mess.

Flywitme: Gee is my pic that bad?

Reeinez: Surprising that's all.

Flywitme: I'm online all the time. Do you have a name?

Reeinez: Desirée.

Flywitme: Very pretty name, I'm Jeff.

Reeinez: Duh :) This is sooo embaressing. You read my stuff?

Flywitme: Matt too, he thinks he's the man, but Tug has more chapters, I'm the man lol!

Reeinez: Tug was just a bit easier to write, it flows more. prob cos it's so far fetched.

Flywitme: I don't think it's that far fetched. So why didn't yu try out for Tough Enough?

Reeinez: It would have gotten in the way of my wedding plans…

Flywitme: Oh.

I'm sorry, I didn't know….

Reeinez: Jeff it's okay, I'm not married, I didn't marry him.

Flywitme: Please tell me you dumped him, and aren't poisoned against men.

Reeinez: Not all men :) LOL.

Flywitme: That's very promising. So what story are you workin' on?

Reeinez: Actually I'm working on the website.

Flywitme: That's right……… August 31st huh? That day is very special…..

Reeinez: Why? 

Flywitme: You know why………..

Reeinez: And what's so special about your birthday? LOL

Flywitme: It was a remarkable day.

Reeinez: Yeah and I'm sure you remember it well.

Flywitme: You're gonna be fun.

Reeinez: I am?

Flywitme: Yeah. Hey did you enjoy Summer Slam? 

Reeinez: It was AWSOME we had some killer seats!

Flywitme: You were there?

Reeinez: Yeah, and just so you know, I thaught your match rocked.

Flywitme: You're just saying that…

Reeinez: No, really, but why did you chop your hair?

Flywitme: Bored.

Reeinez: LOL.

Flywitme: What are you doing Friday?

Reeinez: Friday?

Flywitme: Yeah Friday.

Reeinez: As in this Friday?

Flywitme: LOL.

Reeinez: I'm launching my website and…. probally ordering in. You?

Flywitme: Well I'm *injured* so I'll be taking some time off probally goin' home.

Reeinez: It's not all the glamour is it?

Flywitme: Sometimes, it ain't glamour at all.

Reeinez: I can't believe you have nothing big planned!

Flywitme: Well there is something I want' to do, but….. we just ***met*.**

Matt's ready to jet……….. I'll catch you later K?

Reeinez: Sure, good night.

Flywitme: Sweet Dreams.

I immediately put Flywitme in my buddy list, then my little voice starts talking.

__

"And just what makes you think he's gonna use the same name? He probally expects you to go blabbin about that screen name………."

Oh Shut up!!!!!!!!!!

Read and Review

I wasn't all to sure I wanted to write more to this story………but got a bit bored. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. This story will be on the website, If you wanna know, just e mail me.

****

Marie Thanks for the review, I didn't know what to say when I wrote it either :) **Annoyed Hardy fan** I'm just so glad you thaught so little of the story as to drop me a posted review…. your intelligence is truly amazing, and to be as wise as you is just something I will have to pray extra hard for (note sarc "ass" ism and the bird to you with much love and adoration) And? **Shannon **[Xtreme7477@aol.com][1] Thanks for such a great review, I hope you enjoy and will read my other stories too! ***gottaKiss*Jeff **omg omg omg!!!!! You're so wonderful, thanks for everything! **GeminiOutsider** glad you got a laugh out of it, I thaught it was funny too :) **jeffhardyluver aka **[babylita123@yahoo.com][2] No dollbaby, relax, that isn't really Jeff, it's a story, but wouldn't that be cool if? Sorry to bust your bubble chica! **Anonymously Hardy** I'm rarely serious, thanks for asking **DXDiva13** Thanks for the cool review Chica! **Squall Leonhart aka **[mcmacladdie@yahoo.com][3] Thanks for the nice review! Very encouraging, and those IM's can be a bit of a bother lol! **Neo** Thanks for reviewing, that quote about shittin' a brick? Thanks, I wrote that myself lol! **Sassy Lil Scorpio** I would really be shittin' a brick if that happened lol **Undertakers Child** My friend, my amiga, my muse compadre! You soooooooooo rock! You guys have to check out her stories, this girl is da bomb…boom ka pow!!!!!!!! No shit! **Rocky's cutie aka **[tripleh84@hotmail.com][4] Thanks for reviewing, this sequal is dedicated to you, cos you're the only chica rica who told be to write more lol, thanks! **Sandy aka **[Hellchilde1986@yahoo.com][5] I wish it was real, but who know, weirder things have happened to me lol, thanks for reviewing! **me** Chica!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You rock, thanks for reviewing, you're truly awsome chica rica! **Lady Vegeta** Thanks for the review I hope he IM's you too, I've I had a plaster cast of his fine ass, I'de rub it like a budah for good luck………..:) yeah, just for good luck lol!!1 **Mighty Pen** Thanks for Damning me LOL, sorry, and don't cry dollbaby :)

   [1]: mailto:Xtreme7477@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:babylita123@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:mcmacladdie@yahoo.com
   [4]: mailto:tripleh84@hotmail.com
   [5]: mailto:Hellchilde1986@yahoo.com



End file.
